Hakudoshi
Hakudoshi (白童子, Hakūdōshi; "white child") is the eighth detachment from Naraku; created from The Infant's body, he takes the form of a young child. Because his heart remains inside the Infant, he can use all of the same powers and his own body can endlessly regenerate from any damage. Eventually, both The Infant and Hakudoshi grow tired of Naraku's rule, and seek to betray and overthrow him. To help The Infant in battle and protect him, Hakudoshi creates Moryomaru. Naraku eventually realizes their traitorous intentions and instructs his Saimyōshō to abandon Hakudoshi in battle and disables his barrier as well, giving him no protection against Miroku's Wind Tunnel. Before his death, Hakudoshi had left his right toe in a cave, somewhere deep within the continent. This small flesh part soon regenerated over time, and soon revived Hakudoshi altogether. Entei, the great demon horse, serves Hakudoshi as it once did in the past. The current location of his physical heart (心臓, shinzō) is unknown. Appearance Personality Hakudoshi is perhaps the offspring that is most like Naraku even more so then the baby. He is manipulative, cruel, controlling, and selfserving. He takes joy in watching the suffering of others much like Naraku, as he has been seen to enjoy watching Kagura suffer for her failed attempts of freedom. When he and Kohaku unleashed a swram of killer rat demons, he shown smiling at the destruction they are causing. Unlike Naraku, Hakudoshi is more hands on and not afraid to get his hands dirty, something that Kagura was quick to notice. Hakudoshi does battle with InuYasha many times, unlike Naraku he is not as quick to run. He is not above running if his body takes a lot of damage or using someone else to do his work if his life is in danger. History Powers & Abilities Being a demon gives Hakudoshi many different abilities and powers. What makes him unique amoung Naraku's other detachments is that he shares many of the same abilities as Naraku himself. Much like Sesshōmaru, Naraku is far stronger than a normal demon and can move faster than the eye can see, both in the air and on the ground. *'Barrier:' Like Naraku Hakudoshi has the ability to create a barrier, which is just as powerful as Naraku's himself. The barrier is strong enough to withstand a direct hit from the Kaze no Kizu, one of the most powerful yoki based attacks in the series. He can also adjust the size of his barrier to allow others around him inside it, such as Entei the youkai horse and later Kagura. His barrier is also immune the barrier shattering Red Tessaiga. The barrier can be destroyed by beings with great spiritual power (as Kikyo's purifying arrow was shown to be able to destroy it), and the Kongōsōha the hardest substance in the world. Naraku can control Hakudoshi's barrier and as such he can disable it should he wish. In fact Naraku disabled the barrier when he discovered Hakudoshi had betrayed him. Now that he is once again alive, and Naraku is deceased, Hakudoshi has carte blanche of his barrier; along with his other powers. After Hakudoshi became a full demon (in a sense), the barrier became so powerful that nothing but the Kongōsōha was able to pierce it. *'Yōki Reversal:' Hakudoshi can reverse the flow of yoki based attacks that are captured in his barrier. He can use his own yoki to capture the yoki attack and then use his yoki to reverse the flow, which allows him to redirect the enemy's attack back on him or her. If the attack can break his barrier then he cannot reverse the flow. *'Shōki:' Hakudoshi can produce his own shouki a poisonous substance. Hakudoshi only uses the shouki once in the series, so it is unknown if his is as strong as Naraku's. *'Regeneration:' Hakudoshi was originally part of the baby he does not have his own heart, but shares one with baby just like Naraku, as a result he cannot be killed from physical attacks. Hakudoshi's body had been destroyed many times in the series, but he always regenerates the damage he takes. Hakudoshi often uses his regeneration to his advantage in battle, such as when he shielded Moryomaru from InuYasha's Kongosoha which he knew could destroy his barrier. Hakudoshi rebelled against Naraku openly because he knew that Naraku could not kill without killing the baby which would essentially kill himself. *'Manipulation:' Hakudoshi, after absorbing Akago's remains, has the ability to search deep within a person's heart for darkness and if they didn't have enough willpower to resist him, they would be under his control. *'Detachments:' Just like Naraku, he can make incarnations out of his own body to do his dirty work for him. Most have a spider mark on their back which is a result of being born of Hakudoshi when he still was a hanyō with Akago inside him. After he purged himself of his human presence in the countless lumps of flesh, he and all his future children were free of having that scar on them. Quotes Trivia * Within the InuYasha FanFiction World, he serves as Seireitou Kawahiru's primary antagonist.